


Where Is It?

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [38]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is in London, and Arthur is looking for a very special pub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Halloween creativity night in the fandot chat  
> Prompt: Cauldron
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

"I don't understand!" sighed Arthur. "Where is it?"

"Arthur, don't tell me you're still looking for that stupid pub," said Carolyn.

"It's not stupid!" 

"Which pub?" asked Martin. "I thought we were going to the tube station."

"We _are_ going to the tube station," confirmed Carolyn. "Come on, Arthur. Let's go!"

"But, Mum," said Arthur. "What if we actually see it! Can we at least go in for a quick Butterbeer?"

"Fine," said Carolyn to get her son to shut up. " _If_ you see it, we can go in. Now, MOVE!"

"Butterbeer? Which pub are you talking about?" wondered Martin.

"The Leaky Cauldron," said Arthur and kept looking at all the different houses they passed. "It's supposed to be here somewhere."

"From the Harry Potter books?" Martin chuckled. "Arthur, it's not real! You'll never find it."

"Of course it's real!" said Arthur. 

"Arthur, it's just made up."

"Don't say that. It's here on Charing Cross Road! And since the road is real, the pub is real!"

Martin rolled his eyes, and just kept on walking.

"I don't understand it, though. It's supposed to be between a book shop and a record shop, but I haven't seen any of those things close to each other."

"Arthur, that's because it's MADE-UP!" Martin repeated. 

"Hey!"

"Arthur," Douglas broke in. "A quick question. Do you have magical powers?"

"No." 

"So you're a Muggle."

"I guess so, yes." Arthur said sadly.

"Do you remember the bit about protective spells?" Douglas continued.

"Yeah."

"So obviously it's protected by a Muggle-repelling charm."

"Oh." said Arthur. "That makes sense."

"Does it?" asked Martin.

"It does," said Douglas. "We are Muggles, therefore we can't see it. We're not even supposed to know about it."

"That's right." said Arthur. "It still doesn't explain why I haven't seen a book shop and a record shop next to each other, though."

Martin's face turned red. "BECAUSE IT'S MADE-"

"Because the books were set in the early 90s, Arthur." Douglas interrupted Martin's outbreak. "They probably closed down years ago."

"So you mean, we could be standing outside it right now?" Arthur gasped and looked at the Chipotle in front of them.

"In theory," said Douglas. "Or we passed it five minutes ago."

"BRILLIANT! I've walked past the Leaky Cauldron!" Arthur grinned and walked briskly towards the tube station. 

Carolyn mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Douglas and followed.


End file.
